The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Lupinus hybridus known by the varietal name ‘Blossom’. The new variety was developed in Great Britain. The new variety is a result of cross breeding a Russell Hybrid Lupinus Seedling #WCL 045/96 (female parent) (unpatented) and an unknown Lupinus male parent (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a cultivar that exhibited improved color, habit, and bloom form from other Lupinus varieties known to the breeder. The new variety exhibits better color, more flowers, and has flowers more closely packed on the spike than Lupinus variety. ‘The Chatelaine’ (unpatented). The new variety is similar in growth habit to its female parent, but differs in flower color. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by basal cuttings/tissue culture in Great Britain. The new variety has been trail and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations. Characteristics that distinguish the new variety from other known to the breeder include:                •Clear and intense flower color;        •Flower form — papilionaceous, with closely packed and large flowers; and        •Vigorous growth habit.        
The new variety was grown in open soil with additional organic fertilizer applied. The new variety initiates and develops roots in 21 days at 15° C. A finished and flowering plant is produced in 36 weeks in a 21 cm container. The new variety exhibits sparse, but thick roots, that exhibit some branching.